Return of the Prince
by GrandMasterSkywalkerDaemonhunt
Summary: Lelouch was living contently, but what if he is found by his family? What will he do to protect himself and Nunnally?


At a casino in Tokyo...

Lelouch sighed as he moved his queen up three rows. "Checkmate." The noblemen in front of him rubbed his head in confusion whiel Rivalz laughed. "Yeah Lelouch. Another win!" He collected the thick stacks of bills from the table and followed Lelouch out of the chess room.

"Lelouch, what do you intend to do with this money?" Rivalz gave the pack of money to Lelouch as they got on the motorcycle. "I don't know. Nunally always wanted a classical piano of her own so she could keep one in her room, so maybe I will get that for her."

Rivalz drove the motorcycle on the highway and above them was a large advertisement of the Honorary Britannian system_. Become an Honorary Britannanian and reach new levels of wealth and happiness! All you have to do is sign a form and you become part of the most efficient system in the world!_

Lelouch snorted. "A repressive system, where even though theytry to become Britannians, they will never be accepted either way."

Suddenly, the highway shifted drastically and everything seemed to slide down. "What the..." Lelouch gasped and saw multiple explosions occuring down the highway. "A terrorist attack?"

"Lelouch!" Rivalz yelled.

"Turn the bike around!" Lelouch yelled and his friend did as he was told. But then a knightmare body frame crashed in front of them, knocking Lelouch off his seat.

"Lelouch!" Rivalz screamed as his friend fell down the massive chasm under the highway!

* * *

Prince Clovis, third in line for the throne, sighed boringly as he watched the eradication of the japanese terrorists in his screen at his office. "This is taking way too long. Send in extra reinforcements." He ordered through his aid.

"Also, have you made any leads on finding Lelouch and Nunnally?" Clovis asked.

"No your lordship." his second aid bowed his head. "although we have made many investigations regarding the location of your siblings, we simply cannot find them." Clovis lied back on his chair. "That is fine. Just continue on with the search."

"Yes, your Majesty."

* * *

Lelouch found himself in an Ambulance truck, on an emergency bed bandaged. "What the..."

"You are awake!" Lelouch saw a kind young woman with blue hair. "You dropped right on our transport. Sorry, where are my manners? My name is Cecile Croomy."

Lelouch groaned. "My name is Lelouch Lamperouge. Can you take me to ...Ashford Academy? That is where I live."

"Sure. Lloyd." she called. When there was no answer, she screamed. "Lloyd!"

"Yes yes, what is it my dear? did our poor boy wake up? Oh he did, graciously for us." Lloyd droned on and on until Cecile hit his head.

"Lloyd. this boy is a student. get a ride of him to the Ashford Academy."

"Yes yes of course. After that, I will work on the Lancelot, yeah?"

* * *

Lelouch painfully and slowly walked up to his room, where Nunnally was folding paper cranes. "Big brother?"

"Nunnally. I am so sorry that I was late." He sat down beside his sister and found that she was crying. "Rivalz said...that...that...he lost you..."

Lelouch smiled and put his hand on hers. "I am fine now Nunnally, and nobody will take me away from you. Now, who is up for some dinner?"

Nunnally smiled. "I already ate."

* * *

Due to the reconstruction of the highway, Lelouch was not able to go to the casinos to play chess for a month. After a month, he finally went to hit big. "ten thousand pounds? Are you going overload this time?"

"I haven't gone for a month. so I just have to accomodate my losses in those months." He was going to wipe the floor with the next noble.

When he entered the room, he sat down already to face his opponent, but his opponent was...

"You fool, you must bow before this majesty Prince Clovis!" The guard hit Lelouch down hard and Lelouch saw his half-brother, Clovis staring at him.

"He looks some similar to lelouch..." Clovis thought. "Nevermind that, Davis. Let my opponent rise." Lelouch was thrown back into his chair. "Sorry about that, good boy. My guards are very protective of me."

"Clovis, still the spoiled brat you once were..." Lelouch thought. "No it is really okay, your majesty." Lelouch fibbed. "Shall we commence our match?"

"Yes, lets."

AFter 30 minutes...

checkmate.

Lelouch moved his knight into a pincer position. If Clovis moved his king to the right, then it would be in the range of his queen. To the left, Lelouch's rook was in place.

Clovis, instead of wimpering like he always does when he loses, motioned his men to take Rivalz out and to lock the room.

"What is going on? Lelouch!" Rivalz tried to fight, but he was thrown out."

"Your lordship? What is the meaning of this?" Lelouch asked. _He couldn't have noticed me. I dragged the game longer than I have when I played with him and used diffferent moves!_

Clovis stood up and went to his bag. From his bag, he took out two pictures. "what was your name again? Lelouch was it?"

"Yes, Lelouch Lamperouge." _shit, what to do. If he finds who I am then...Nunnally!_

"You see, Lelouch, I was looking for two people during my time in the area eleven, my brother and sister. Unfortunately, I was not able to find them...until now." Clovis showed Lelouch the two pictures. One was him and the other was Nunnally.

"Not only do you look like the boy, but you also have the same name, same manner of speaking, even the same attitude. Do you deny that you are really Lelouch Vi Britannia?" Clovis leaned down on Lelouch.

"I am only a commoner, my prince. nothing more."

"A commoner cannot beat a lord in chess; it is undeniable that you are indeed my brother."

Before Lelouch could retort, a fire alarm was hit. using that as distraction, Lelouch took all of his and Clovis's money into his suitcase and ran out of the room. Rivalz ran beside him and winked.

"Rivalz, you are truly my lifesaver."

"that's what friends are for." rivalz winked again.

Clovis ran out of his room. "Get that man. By the order of the Royal Family of Britannia, get him alive!"

* * *

_Shit. I have to get Nunnally to safety. I have to think of the worst case scenario that Clovis knows about me. Now Nunnally is in danger too. God what am I going to do..._

_I have to move her somewhere. I think Milly has a summer house; maybe I will send Nunnally there...saying that we need a vacation time for a while._

After Rivalz dropped Lelouch off, Lelouch ran to his room and saw Nunnally and Sayako.

"Sayako! pack all of Nunnally's things by one hour! Now!"

"big brother, what is going on?" Nunnaly asked.

"Nunnally, you know how we were sent to Japan?" Nunnally nodded. "Well, there are bad people coming after us for ransom and we have to escape." Lelouch couldn't lie entirely about this to Nunnally; she was the reason he was alive after all.

"So, where are we going?" Nunnally asked.

"To Milly's summer house, where you can still continue your education but still be safe. And from now on, don't go out with the name Nunnally. that will attract too much attention. Your name is now Grace Lamperouge. Okay?" Nunnally trembled, but nodded.

Milly Ashford ran into the room. "Lelouch, you sure Prince Clovis recognized you."

"He should have. God, he has become sharper than I expected. Milly-"

"I know, Lelouch. You are going to have to change schools. what about going to France? I have some contacts at france."

"I don't even speak French...No, I will go to Britannia. The last place Clovis will look for me is in our homeland." Nunnaly gasped, but consented. "Can't you take me with you?"

"No, if they find both of us, then we will both get into huge trouble" Huge trouble was the understatement of his life time. "Please, Nunnally, just for a few months." Nunnaly shed tears and wiped them off. "Oh, big brother...I will miss you."

"I will miss you too, now go Sayako!" the maid/SP nodded and helped Nunnally out. "Milly, can you-"

"Already done, I got your tickets for Britannia along with your fake identity. You are now Troy Ashford."

"Ashford? You sure?" Lelouch asked.

"Don't worry, Vice-Pres. your name is known only to me!" She stuck her tongue out.

"Pres. Thank you."

"Now, RELAX!" She slapped his back hard. "HEE HEE."

* * *

Cornelia was looking over the organization of her 34th regiment in her Area 18. She was putting down resistance forces every day and soon she would come to Area 11.

"Guildford. Organize these papers alphabetically and choose the best ten of them. I am going to hit these petty resistances simultaneously."

"Yes, My princess." Her knight nodded and went out of her room. Cornelia's phone range and she picked up, "Who is it?"

"Sister Cornelia!" She sighed "Clovis, what is it? Have you bitten off more than you can chew?"

"No, there is nothing like that. There is more of a...complicated matter here. You heard the reports that the children of the Late Empress Marianne died in Area 11?"

"Yes, I did." cornelia stated. "But why do you ask that?"

"Because I believe that those reports were lies."

"Lies?" Cornelia bolted up.

"Few days ago, I saw Lelouch, played chess with him even. He was exactly the same Lelouch I remembered years ago."

"What! Do you have him right now?"

"Sadly no. He ran away. But he goes by the name of Lelouch Lamperouge. And if he is alive, then Nunnally is as well."

Cornelia began to grow more excited. she wanted to find the children of the woman she idolized, Marianne the Flash. "Clovis, do you have any leads?"

"A few. I know that he is attending Ashford academy. I will send them to you when you come to Area 11 after you are finished with Area 18-"

"No, I am coming as soon as possible." Cornelia finalized.

"But Schneizel's orders-"

"If he doesn't like what I do, he can go complain. But I am getting back my brother and sister." Cornelia hang up and Guilford entered the room."

"Princess, here are the-"

"Nevermind that, my knight. We are going to Area 11."


End file.
